bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Silverfaust89/The Rise of the Bullworth Goths (25)
Chapter #25: The Goth Romantic Me and Raven went upstairs to his room to study our homework. "Wow, your room is amazing." I said in astonishment. Looking at his room, was a victorian-gothic funiture, with posters of all kinds of goth-industrial bands, The Damned, The Smiths, The Cure; you name it. "You like it. My parents and my uncle bought them for me, when I got to Bullworth." He explained. "How did your parents know you we're goth?" I asked sheepishly. "My mom used to be goth back in the day, her favorite band was The Cure, and her favorite author was Edgar Allen Poe, hence my middle name being Edgar-Allen." He quothed. "My middle name is Lilith, after the succubus." I said, explaining my middle name to him. "Can we get to studying." Raven said, trying to change the subject. "Sure." I tersely remarked. After two and a half hours of studying our homework; me and Raven listen to Raven's CD collection, in which I liked Switchblade Symphony the most, especially the songs Rain and Clown. After that I left for home. When I got home, I saw my parents dancing to neo-victorian music, like a pair of romantics. "Hi mom, hi dad." I greeted. "Hi Malice, how was your little study date, with Raven?" My mom asked. "It was great. We even listened to some of Raven's music." I responded. "We I hope you had a good time." My dad chimed. After that we had dinner, Took a rose-scented bubble bath, and got out my diary. Dear Diary, Raven and I had a little study date today. We we're nearly offended when Allison was crying her eyes out, when she claimed her father wasn't getting her attention that she craved. He must have work to do at Harriengton Corp. that must be it. Anyway I wonder if Allison is finally getting what she deserves. After that I went straight to bed. The next morning it was snowing outside, which mean time to get out my winter clothes, which we're a black wool gothic lolita dress, along with black wool tights, and my black boots. I got a apple, ate it, and headed out the door, where Raven was wearing a black winter coat over his normal uniform. "Hey Malice, look good today." He said complementing me. "Thank you Raven." I said back at him. We stopped by Yum Yum Market to get a cup of hot chocolate while Raven got French roast coffee, then headed off to school to see the rest of the goths in they're winter gear. "I see everyone is bundling up today." I said. "Thanks Malice." Grimore replied. The bell rang and it was time for Geography with Mr. Matthews. In which we we're doing the Europe and northern Africa. I passed the class for the day. Then it was time for lunch, where a foodfight happend, me and the other goths stayed out of it, and then it was math class with Miss. Lions, after the last teacher Mr. Hattrick got fired last year. Miss. Lions is a nice women, and let us get out of class early if we did the assignment. Today went by so fast. Category:Blog posts